Currently known hand-held paint sprayers exert extensive stress on muscles of the arm, particularly on the weaker muscles of the arm, such as those in the wrist. An airless paint sprayer typically utilizes several parts, including an electrical housing and motor, a pump housing and pump, a paint tank (also commonly referred to as a paint cup), a handle, a tip, an internal fluid passage through which paint or cleaning solutions may flow, and controls for triggering and controlling the flow of paint through the fluid passage. A typical prior art hand-held airless paint sprayer is shown in FIG. 1.